Talk:Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia
Does anyone actually have confirmation of this fan who's making the remake? Tyyppi2012 (talk) 18:21, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The following section is archived from the main article, as it's as much a personal essay as anything. -Gtrmp (talk) 03:59, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Currently, the game is being rebuilt from scratch by a fan, using Unreal Engine 3 with original game elements and incorporating several important easter eggs into the game. A personal note from my discovery: Hello, fellow Garou... I am the guy who found "Werewolf the Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia" files and almost rescued the game. Here's my story and a word of warning. I once went far out of my way as a gamer to find you these very lost clips. Here is my story: Around March 2010, I wanted to play a game where you are a werewolf, but didn't have luck finding one. I heard about a game called "Werewolf the Apocalypse - Heart of Gaia". The links died out in 1999, so I used http://tinyurl.com/kdmxvh7 to scrounge up rare sound bytes, background music, gameplay pictures, a CGI commercial for Pentex, a promotional game advertisement/intro, and a 30-second clip of gameplay where you transform. ASC Games (GTA, Sanitarium) and Dreamworks (Warhammer 40k) both flopped. (How I wish they knew how we market games (Steam) these days to generate income (Kickstarter)). Phew... ...but I still didn't have the game. Upon glancing over who worked on the game, I Googled Travis Parker's LinkedIn, then contacting him at Sony to ask the status and if I can have the unfinished copy. I bet he was looking at the CD when he told me no, as if he still had a grudge against the game's downfall. Going down the production list of credits, I contacted Marty Stoltz, the cinematics director, after I saw on his site that he had 3 unreleased storyline clips ( http://www.martystoltz.com/ ). He responded with uploading 14 of the 15 cinematics he developed and released for the game. He stated that the ONLY remaining copy of the high-res intro was in a broken .ZIP file. It took me a week to repair the file... and I couldn't. I extracted 96% of the movie clip. I used a low res copy to complete the ended. Luckily, it was a dark alley scene. The original opening in highrez was complete-ish. If someone knows how to fix a ZIP, try it out! I'd love that 4% of quality back! I added the rest of the scenes to complete a 30-minute movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYmiwbO5icc Another issue came into play. The codec. Long lost in the sands of time, these 1080p files made in 1997-1999 were done in a codec/driver that was never popular in these times. Over a decade of revisions, media players all had completely different ways of viewing these files... and all were wrong in some individual manner. Colour was off, contrast, blurs, choppy, etc. I opened up trouble tickets on various media player ticket systems, and it was quickly taken care of a month later in revisions. Finally, clips were gathered. I spliced original gameplay sound over the 30-sec clip of gameplay and also added the logos for respect to the sands of their times. Unfortunately, no editing program could accurately add the 15 clips together without trashing the codec. Ideas? I still have these files and am waiting to get a complete server to edit it in original crisp 1080... there is a immense difference. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbAlf2X9xBs So yes, this is the story of a kid that simply wanted to play a werewolf game... and ended up saving Whitewolf history. Anyone want to help make it into a playable mod? Storylines, level design, and voices are requested! Any other rare files are appreciated! Funny, coming from a kid who is being threatened with multiple bans from Mind's Eye and who is being assaulted and fucked with for 3 years by the people working on the new book. (Just a heads up for those who can REALLY help me. Yes, I made this post to raise attention that a fan that should be admonished for his quick thinking and hard work in preserving this art, is being punished and I need for people to know, "Please stop. I am an asset to your community. You should fire Logan South, not place a picture of him in the new deluxe books. He's been bragging about it at every convention he's been to. This is insulting to those he's physically pushed into the dirt, defamed, and socially punished to acclaim fame in this series. Please someone look into this. This should be about community, not competition!